Danganronpa Oneshots!
by Fantasies Rewritten
Summary: Just a collection of oneshots featuring the Danganronpa cast. I hope you can enjoy them, and if you have any critiques then please do not be afraid to let me know! I'm not doing requests as of now, so I'm really sorry. This book will cover quite a bit of ships and BROTPS, even if I myself do not ship them.


**I'm not particularly proud of this one, but I tried. This is based off of a really sweet OTP prompt. **

**OOC warning! Also, if this is seen as offensive to the police or anyone reading, then it really is not my intention to come across that way!**

**If you have any critiques then don't be afraid to let me know.**

**Take care everyone!**

"Kokichi, I'm home!" announced Shuichi happily, closing the door with his feet since his hands were holding onto grocery bags. The raven-haired male awaited a response, but didn't get one. "Kokichi?" he asked again, his expression slowly changing as he didn't get another response from the purple headed male. The detective ran into the kitchen, placed the bags down and began to look around the house for his boyfriend. He raced into the front room and called out for Kokichi, only to be met with the grey L-shaped sofa, the television and the mantelpiece decorated with pictures of Shuichi, Kokichi and his friends. He shook his head and began to dart up the staircase that lead to the bathrooms, his and Kokichi's bedroom and the extra bedroom that hadn't been used or redecorated. He called his name again.

There was no response so he dashed into the spare room. Like before, the supreme leader wasn't there, so the only room left was his and Kokichi's room. With no time left to spare, Shuichi crashed open the door and searched all around for his partner. Shuichi's body began to lightly tremble as he began imagining what had happened to Kokichi. "Kokichi if you're pranking me this isn't funn-AHHH!"

"Heeeey, Shumai! Welcome home." greeted Kokichi innocently, dropping and hanging upside down from outside of the open window. Shuichi felt himself sigh in relief, but he then began to panic yet again at the fact that Kokichi was dangling from the rooftop. "Thank Lord I found you...But what on Earth are you doing dangling down from the roof like that?!" Kokichi chuckled mischievously as he began to speak. "Oh y'know, I got bored of waiting for you so I decided to climb onto the roof to scare you when you got home. Seems like it worked!" Shuichi groaned loudly. "It did. But please, Kokichi, get down from there because I'm getting worried that you might fall and hurt yourself."

It was at this statement that Kokichi began to pout at Shuichi, whining as he spoke.

"But Shumai! I just got into a comfortable position up here. I don't wanna get down!" yelped Kokichi, swaying from side to side and preparing his crocodile tears. Shuichi rolled his amber eyes, a sigh following.

"Just get down. You're going to fall, Kokichi."

"No! I don't wanna get down. Haven't you seen the view from here? Ya-hoo, is it fun!"

"B-but, you'll most likely end up falling and breaking your bones. Or death..." mumbled Shuichi, concern growing in his voice. Kokichi pouted, and began to sway recklessly on the rooftop. "I won't die, Shu-Shu! I'm immortal!"

"No you're not." groaned Shuichi, facepalming. "Aw, come on, Shumai! Let me have my fun." whined Kokichi, his purple tresses swaying gently in the breeze. Shuichi sighed, and tried to pry Kokichi off the roof. "T-the piping along the roof is not that stable. You'll..."

"No!" he cried, pretending to hit his boyfriend.

"Fine. But...What if I call the police on you?" suggested Shuichi, a mischievous tone in his voice. "Why would the police arrest a young adult for swinging around on the roof of his own home?" questioned Kokichi, his glistening purple eyes sparkling with confusion. "Well..." said Shuichi, trying to think of a way to get Kokichi down. He couldn't think of anything, thus making Kokichi chuckle.

He scoffed, his head shaking. "Go ahead, mate. I'll fight them off! I'm Kokichi Oma, remember?" Shuichi paused, and looked around.

_Holy Atua, he's stubborn._

"I've got...um..."  
"You've got?"  
"I've got...I've g-got..."  
"Go on, emo boy!"  
"Um..."  
"Just say it! Whatcha got?"  
"I-I've got biscuits downstairs."

"Biscuits?" repeated Kokichi, his eyes widening. Shuichi nodded. "Biscuits." he said.

"B-buuuuut, if you're not going to get down from there, I guess I'll eat all of them myself. M-maybe give a few to Kaede and the gang..."

"Heyyyy! No fair!"

"Yup. I'm g-gonna eat those biscuits and give some to my friends."

Shuichi paused.

"Oh, did I mention I brought grape panta?"

"NOPE! NO NO! MINE, ALL MINE! CAN'T HAVE IT, NOPE!" screeched Kokichi, tumbling into the house and rushing over to Shuichi.

"Then don't climb the roof again. Y-you could get really h-hurt."

"Fine, fine. I won't, I won't. Just give me the panta! You can have the biscuits, I don't care for those! But you can't have my panta." cried Kokichi, tackling Shuichi into a grasp that looked like a hug.

"You're lying aren't you? You're gonna do it again, aren't you?" prodded Shuichi. "Aw, I'm not lying!" "I'll burn the panta." "NO! OKAY, I WAS LYING!"

Aaaaaand that's how the two ended up on the sofa, eating biscuits and binge watching movies together.

"You know, Shumai...I totally would've duelled with them."

"I figured that, Koki."

**Oh, I really dislike how this was written. I have nothing against the prompt though, I actually think it's pretty adorable!**


End file.
